PKMN Chronicles: The Legendary Birds
by Eve54
Summary: Part of my Pokémon Headcanon. As the title suggests, this one will be centering around the Legendary Kanto birds, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, and the adventures they encounter - from the moment they hatched, to whatever road I do finally decide to take them in the long run. Ratings may go up.


To say that Lugia was surprised to find out that two of her and Ho-Oh's chicks had just hatched was an understatement. She nearly had a heart-attack when she came out of the cold waters, only to hear chirping and seeing two figures trying to strut too close to the edge. In fact, had she not arrived, one of them probably would've fallen in.

However, her initial shock eventually subsided, and she couldn't fight the goofy smile spreading on her beak as she briefly took them up to her body, right before her heart lurched over how closely they resembled their sire. The blue one (female, she'd eventually managed to pick up on after she had fully inspected the two), while not sharing too many similarities with Ho-Oh, did inherit the latter's calculating, if somewhat mistrusting, red eyes, and she could only fathom that sooner or later she might've inherited some other traits from him that she hasn't yet picked up on. The black and yellow one (male), at first glance, didn't appear to inherit much from his parents either – the only thing she could see that he might've inherit would either have to be the black markings on his eyes, or his rather short stature in comparison to the blue one. However, she would have to give him the benefit of the doubt on the latter; after all, both of them did hatch a bit earlier than expected.

The duo did, however, look more avian than draconic like their mother – a fact which did serve to dishearten their mother somewhat, but not for long.

"Piiii~kaa~…" Lugia could hear in the background, causing her to gasp as she looked around, only to see a Pikachu standing near her third egg, charging up a Thunderbolt. Judging by the sparks radiating from the remaining shells of her son's egg, Lugia could only assume that this was the very Pikachu that'd caused at least one of her children to hatch.

Acting quick, Lugia let out a piercing cry, hoping to scare the Mouse Pokémon away. While it did cause the other to let out a whine, followed eventually by the much smaller Pokémon stumbling around while grabbing its poor ears, it did not cause the other to run away.

Groaning to herself for what she felt was inevitable, Lugia quickly bit down on the Pikachu's tail, sinking her teeth down even harder when the other "accidentally" shocked her.

_Look, I don't how or why you came here, nor do I really care_, Lugia started, glaring at the now frightened mouse that was dangling from her beak, _but hurt my chicks, and I'll deal you the most agonizing pain until you'll be finding yourself begging me to just end your miserable life already! Got that?!_

"ch, chaaahh~!" The Pikachu let out, nodding frantically, hoping to satisfy the much larger Pokémon.

_Good._ And with that, Lugia lowered her body, dropping the Mouse Pokémon. _You're lucky that I've already eaten my fair share before I got here. Otherwise, I probably would've gobbled you up this instant. Now scram, before I change my mind!_

And within just mere microseconds, the Pikachu was out of the bottom floor of Navel Rock. Both of Lugia's children let out something resembling whines when they saw the Mouse Pokémon leave so suddenly, and probably would've tried chasing after the little bugger had Lugia not called them over as she took the third egg closer to her body. Having seen firsthand over how vicious she could get if someone tried anything funny, the duo immediately rushed over to her as fast as their little feet could take them, occasionally stumbling along the way.

Once the two finally did manage to reach her, Lugia let a smile grace her features as she nuzzled them both. However, as she nuzzled the blue one after the black and yellow one, the latter cried out in protest, causing her to grumble a bit as the male tried to reclaim whatever attention she'd given him before.

_He's definitely Ho-Oh's alright… _Lugia thought to herself, rolling her eyes before she gave the other a brief peck. "There, now go to sleep…" She crooned, casting a glance at the blue one.

When neither of the two birds appeared to obey her, Lugia sighed, humming to herself. Her humming appeared to do the job, as the two birds' eyelids appeared to grow heavy before they finally shut. Surprised, Lugia still kept humming until she was absolutely sure that the duo had finally fallen asleep.

Once she'd dealt with those two, the Diving Pokémon turned her attention to the third egg. She knew that she probably should wait until the right time, but judging by the constant movements coming from it, she just had a feeling that now was the time.

Trying to give the egg as much warmth as possible by bringing it ever so closely to her body, Lugia would occasionally check to see if the movements were still there.

Then, at some point, the movements ceased. No matter how much warmth the Diving Pokémon tried to give, no movements came from the egg. Not even the nearly silent heartbeats that she'd felt from her early ministrations could be heard.

_Come on, come on. Don't do this to me, please…! Please…!_

"Lugia."

Hearing the booming voice of her creator, Lugia turned her neck to see the newest visitor to her temporary home, the utter shock and horror she felt never leaving her eyes.

"A-A-Arceus…" Lugia stuttered, her tone showing off the feelings of dread.

Briefly glancing at the two chicks lying beside their mother, Arceus cast a disappointing stare to the Diving Pokémon, much like how a mother would do towards their child if they'd done something they did not approve of. A fitting description, considering the fact that she just had children when she wasn't supposed to.

"I see that two of your and Ho-Oh's children have indeed hatched. And yet, you didn't bother telling me…" Arceus started, gesturing its head towards the sleeping chicks a little further away.

"They… they just hatched today, Your Eminence. A-and besides, I was away while it happened, so…! Oh God…!" Lugia started, barely making any sense to the Alpha Pokémon.

"Calm down, you're overreacting, as usual. What's the problem?"

At that, Lugia pushed the egg that she'd briefly tried to warm away from her body so that her creator could inspect it.

Seeing the confused look the Alpha Pokémon cast her, the Diving Pokémon elaborated, "…I can't feel any movements, let alone even hear a heartbeat, from it anymore. It… it looked like it was going to hatch, and…!" Lugia tried to explain, trying her hardest not to raise her voice. She clutched her wings together around her belly, bowing slightly as she gave out a silent cry.

"Calm down, Lugia." Arceus said, before stepping closer to the egg. Then, all of a sudden, the Alpha Pokémon changed into a Fire-type, standing just beside the egg to let out a short-lived Overheat. At that moment, Lugia could hear some faint heartbeats from the egg, her happiness further strengthened when she saw the egg moving around a bit.

Satisfied with what it had just accomplished, Arceus stepped away from the egg. "There. That should keep it alive for just a little while longer. However, it appears as though it will need constant fire in order to hatch. I suppose I could send down one of the fire legendaries to help provide you with the warmth this egg needs."

"Oh yes, please! I'd like that very much. Oh, and thank you for helping." Lugia said, bowing her head.

"Don't thank me yet. As of now, we still haven't fully discussed the future of your chicks, and frankly I'm even further convinced that they cannot be part of the Legendary council." Arceus reprimanded the other, casting a cold glare towards the other.

Flinching at hearing the mere implication behind those words, Lugia turned her head away as the Alpha Pokémon left, hopefully to send one of the fire Legendaries to help her out. A small part of her hoped that Ho-Oh would be the one to help her out. That is, until she remembered that no, he could not come see her while their chicks were present.

Her confirmation was proven true when, just a few minutes later, Reshiram appeared. It pained her to know that Ho-Oh wasn't going to be there to see any of their chicks hatching, but she quickly hid it behind pleasantries at seeing an old friend.

"Lugia." The Vast White Pokémon greeted her, bobbing his head.

"…Reshiram." She greeted back, returning the gesture with her own, before gesturing to the egg with one of her hand-like wings.

Reshiram only shared a brief look with the Diving Pokémon before walking over to the egg. As he did, Lugia quickly ushered the now awake chicks away from the possibly intense heat that'd undoubtedly follow, promising things that the Vast White Pokémon didn't bother listening in on as he brought the egg closer to him, his heat immediately causing said egg to budge a bit. His eyes widening slightly, Reshiram immediately chose to ignore it as he regained his composure from the odd fascination he'd felt earlier.

"So… you're one of the kids that have been troubling Ho-Oh lately, huh…" Reshiram remarked to himself lightly, before breathing out a Flamethrower that quickly engulfed both him and the egg. "I just hope you especially won't be causing your parents any trouble whenever you do see them. Oh yes, at some point you will be separated from them. Something about it being a part of nature and wanting to seek independence from one's parents, that kind of bull."

In response, the egg practically flew into his chest, causing him to let out an "oof" as he nearly fell backwards, almost as if the individual inside was protesting to the very idea of leaving its mother.

And that was when Reshiram noticed it. A crack.

Acting solely on pure instincts, Reshiram let out a cry, hoping to gain Lugia's attention. Fortunately for him, she got there just in time. The Diving Pokémon quickly pushed the Vast White Pokémon out of the way, uttering out a very quick apology as she brought her tail around the egg. Seeing that he no longer had any more business here, Reshiram left, briefly looking at the other two chicks as he did.

Lugia smiled a bit nervously as she saw little by little, features from the life that had been resting in the egg were slowly being stretched out, until finally a straight, pointed brown beak managed to crack open and reveal a cream-colored bird with a flame on its head.

Immediately opening its eyes to take in the view of its nesting grounds, the fire chirped happily as it cuddled up to its mother. Lugia, however, did not immediately take to the other, as she quickly grabbed the chick by its legs in order to inspect its gender. This in turn caused the fire bird to try to escape while letting out scared chirps, not understanding what it might have done to deserve this kind of treatment. In the meantime, the fire bird's siblings just looked on in amusement, although the yellow and black chick did grow ever agitated by the large amount of attention their mother gave the younger one.

"Another female…" Lugia mumbled to herself, before she gently put the chick down and turned to the other two staring off in the distance. Spreading out her left wing, Lugia motioned for the other two to come closer, which they begrudgingly followed up on, still not trusting the younger one with their mother.

For the first time, Lugia could finally pay a lot more attention to her children's physical appearances. She sighed; although there were some subtle resemblances that linked them to Ho-Oh, they truly did not resemble him that much. While she was grateful, she couldn't help but feel a little baffled as well. The latter being the fact that both she and Ho-Oh had just created three completely new Pokémon from their mating several months back.

As she closed her eyes, humming the same tune from before, Lugia couldn't help but linger on one particular train of thought;

What was she going to name them?

_Maybe the Mews can help me out on this one…_ She managed to conclude in the end, just before she let sleep take over.


End file.
